csofandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike Online:FAQ
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ To ask a new question, please click on "Add Topic". Fill in your question and click on "Publish". We will get to you in a moments time. =Frequently Asked Questions= 'Evolutionist conditions' Q''': ( In Zombie : The Original Mode ) When the game start, if the game auto select me turn to host zombie then me counted 1 Evolutionist ? '''A: No. Zombie: The Original has not evolutions. Only Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It is counted when you have successfully evolved into another form but not when selected as a zombie during the start of the round. 'Votekick prices increased' Q''': Why did the price of Votekick had increased? '''A: Blame the "clan-friendly" and "kick-the-noobs" players for it. They have been misusing it for their own sake and sorry butts. They kicked any players that had offended them and without proper reason. There were many complains regarding the told issue and the gamemasters have taken action against it. 'Too many hackers in-game' Q''': Why are there so many hackers in the game? '''A: GameGuard outdated and Blackcipher has yet to be updated to a newer version. Even if they have updated those, the hacking programmers are able to update their third-party programs to the latest version in order to bypass the anti-hacking system. VAC (Valve Anti Cheat) should be implemented in the game as it is the only best anti-hacking system existed till today. Furthermore the VAC and Counter-Strike are related due to same developers. 'Incarnation of Jealousy players' Q''': I alone vs 16 enemy bots and revenge is it counted for the Jealousy Medal? '''A: Anything that had met the criteria for medal progress, it is counted. Unless connection problem, it won't be counted. Be sure to check your internet connection before making any medal progress. 'Glitcher and Bugger report' Q''': can i report glichter or bugger??this is just a small mistakes... '''A: You can send a ticket to IAHGames support via General form. You will need pictorial evidence in order to report so as to speed up the banning. 'Best way to control AK-47 and AKM' Q''': What is the best way to control AK-47 and AKM? '''A: Fire your gun once or twice and wait for your crosshair to return to its original state and start shooting again. 'Katana release' Q''': When will Katana release? '''A: Correct term is Wakizashi due to its short length. It will be release probably the end of the year or beginning of next year. 'How to play CSO' Q''': How do you play cso? '''A: There is always bot matches to train yourself there. Sharpen your skills there and everything will be okay. 'Resale of Skull-5 and Natasha/Jennifer skins' Q''': Will they re-sell the skull 5 and the new Natasha/Jeniffer skins? i didn't manage to get it during the serious account hacking period... my account was affected too, and by the time when it was recovered, they stopped selling those already. '''A: It will be resold and probably it will be next year due to the hacking spree created by the "Legendary No-Con", Gabriel Rocha, with the help of his companion that was blackmailed by him. 'Dual Infinity Final resale' Q''': I want dual infinity final resale '''A: The year that answered this question was 2012. The same year as Dual Infinity Final release. Therefore, it will be resold next year, hopefully. 'Donation Angel confusion' Q''': To get donation angel do I have to send 30 items to different players or can be same player 30 times? '''A: To be safe, 30 items to different players. Unless the players that have obtained the medal itself had tried this before, it is counted. 'Hidden medal progress' Q''': How come I can't see the progress I have made for certain honour missions? '''A: It is meant to be hidden. 'Hacking in a locked room' Q''': I'm hacking alone in a locked room, can the gamemasters check and ban me straight away? '''A: Nope. But, the GameGuard is able to. 'CSO using GameGuard or Blackcipher?' Q''': Is Counter-Strike Online using GameGuard or Blackcipher or both? '''A: It may be both since the Gamemasters themselves said they have released blackcipher upon the release of AKM, basic mode and others. 'Zombie Scenario mp_fadetoblack on' Q''': No idea why there is "mp_fadetoblack" enabled in Zombie Scenario. Is it a hack? '''A: No. It is the level designer's doing. 'Nickname of another person (V button)' Q': Sometimes I saw a nickname of another person during playtime and when spectating on "First Person" view, the player ''Italic text has no name?! How to report? '''A: It could be a bug or hack. You can report it if its a bug via Bug Report form and hack via General form. 'Lagging in Blaze' Q''': How do we fix the lag in Blaze? '''A: There could be possibilities. For now, we are stating the reason of the lag. In Blaze, the players are standing on "Func_train" entity which is not fully supported in multiplayer Half-Life mods. This can be evident by "Sven Co-op" maps which consists of similar entity with co-op modes. Category:FAQ Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki how does a player's account get hacked? 'About G.O.M (God Of Mission)' Q': it is ''G.O.M exist ? '''A: ya, G.O.M is exist, with complete all daily mission not special mission and this is the some Proof If i check my barracks my zombie hunter is 1164. But if i check in honor mission it says 910. How is tha possible ? Also, can the same happen with master of survival ?